In general, electric power generations can be classified into hydroelectric power generation using head drop of water, thermal power generation which obtains electric power by means of combustion of fuel, nuclear power generation using nuclear fission and wind power generation using wind. A proper power generator is established considering season and geographic influence to obtain electric power.
Among these power generations, wind power generation produces electric power utilizing natural wind and has advantages in that installation cost is inexpensive unlike other power generating plants, and further the wind power generation can be performed individually in a unit of home or local community. An example of conventional wind power generating apparatus is shown in FIG. 11.
As shown in FIG. 13, the conventional wind power generating apparatus 100 includes wings 101 that rotate by the wind, a generator 103 for generating electric power from the rotational force of the wings 101 and a support frame 104 for supporting both the generator 103 and the rotary wings 101.
The rotary wings 101 are extended from the rotary shaft 102. To this end, when the rotary wings 101 rotate by the wind blowing into them, the rear side of the rotary wings 101 is subjected to a large resistance or load and thus the rotational force of the rotary wings 101 can be cancelled. As a result, there exists a problem that the conventional use of wind power yields low efficiency.
That is, where the wind blowing to one the rotary wings 101 is divided into three directions a, b and c, and three points r1, r2 and r3 correspond to the directions of the wind, it is apparent that rotation power is varied according to radii of rotation. In particular, the variation increases as the rotary wing 101 is longer, and resistance in the rear portion of the rotary wing increases as the rotary wing extends to the point r3. As a result, this structure cancels a large portion of rotation power.
Further, the conventional apparatus does not have any means for concentrating irregular wind to the rotary wings 101 and thus fails to efficiently use the wind. When a strong wind blows e.g. owing to storm or blast, the rotary wings 101 is overloaded resulting from excessive rotation thereby causing frequent malfunction to the wind power generating apparatus.